That Weirdo Who Makes Videos
WORK IN PROGRESS That Weirdo Who Makes Videos, or Dank Memes Are My Oxygen, is a member of the VHS Fan Club, who joined in August 2016. Weirdo is one of the Core Members, not only being one of the most active, but also very important to the group itself. Weirdo was one of the last members to join during the VHS Era, as well as helping change the group to how it is now. Description That Weirdo Who Makes Videos is a "memelord" who has made many shitposts and memes over the course of the VHS Fan Club. He has spawned (as well as popularized many) memes through the hangout such as "IAN SWEN". He has a YouTube account, as well as having had a Vine account. As his name suggests, he makes many videos, most of which are "random", and humorous, shitpost and meme videos, uploaded to both his Vine and YouTube accounts. That Weirdo Who Makes Videos also makes VHS videos. History That Weirdo Who Makes Videos started to get into VHS collecting around 2010. In Early May 2015, Weirdo made his YouTube account, and on May 10th, he made his first video. 12 days later, Weirdo made his first VHS-related video. On January 17th, 2016, Weirdo made his first "random" video, called I have no idea. Around this time, Weirdo was a member of the Baby Einstein community, and used to make videos about his Baby Einstein tapes. On March 15th, 2015, Weirdo made a Spongebob tape video called "Weird Spongebob Vhs Tape." JackIsCool commented on this video, asking to rip some of the episodes. Weirdo then sent Jack a link to some of the ripped episodes, and stated that he would upload all of it on August. A couple weeks after Weirdo sent the rips, Weirdo wondered if Jack was on Hangouts, and sent Jack a Hangouts invite. They started talking about VHS's, and became friends. On August 19th, Jack added Weirdo to the VHS Fan Club. 2 days later, Weirdo added Mr. Memes, then known as Dilan DeMicelli to the VHS Fan Club. Weirdo met Mr. Memes via the Baby Einstein community. Gallery B20f3fc2-7915-41f0-a3e5-895481bba27c (1).jpg|That Weirdo Who Makes Videos' current profile picture Weirdo.png|An IRL picture of Caswell's face Weirdo.jpg|A better quality picture of Caswell's face FirstTape.png|The Spongebob tape from the "Weird Spongebob Vhs Tape" video Wonderful Rip|One of the "random" videos Weirdo's Vine Videos (Dank Memes Are My Oxygen Re-uploads)|A reupload of all of the Vines that Weirdo made Trivia * That Weirdo Who Makes Videos is ashamed of his Baby Einstein videos, and his involvement with the Baby Einstein community. * He made the case for the tape featured in the "Weird Spongebob Vhs Tape" video. But unfortunately that is all that he has left of said tape. * The first thing That Weirdo Who Makes Videos sent to JackIsCool was a picture of an "Are You Afraid of the Dark?" tape, followed by a message saying "hey you want me to transfer this for you?" * Caswell's username on Vine was Dank Memes Are My Oxygen Category:VHS Fan Club Members Category:Core Members